Searching for Oswald... and Chicken
}} "Searching for Oswald... and Chicken" is the twelfth episode of Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5. It was released on Netflix on August 25, 2017. Overview Plot After numerous failed attempts, Dagur has had enough for the search of Oswald, Heather and Dagur's missing father. Heather, however, is relentless to know her father's fate and decides to do the search on her own. Fearing for her safety, Dagur flies to Dragon's Edge to seek Hiccup's help in deciphering any clues on their father's diary that could tell them about his whereabouts. Hiccup finds a sketch that appears to be that of a Sentinel, indicating that Oswald has journeyed to Vanaheim. Astrid, Snotlout, and Ruff remain behind to support Tuffnut's search for his beloved chicken. Hiccup, Dagur and Fishlegs decide to find Oswald in Vanaheim without Heather. As they approach the island, the Sentinels, suddenly awoken to their presence, become fiercely hostile since they recognize most of their dragons' scents. While trying to make their way through, an unknown flock of dragons from behind are able to enter the island, but are presumed to be sick ones. Dagur leads the dragons by flying straight towards the Sentinels at high speed, luckily the Sentinels' wing clap inadvertently break their fall, and they crash land onto the island unharmed. Meanwhile, the other Riders searching for Tuffnut's chicken use Stormfly to track down her scent, and they are able to find one of Chicken's feathers, using it to progress their search. Back at Vanaheim, after a long while, Dagur, Hiccup, and Fishlegs stumble upon the skeletal head of a massive dragon, depicted in one of Oswald's sketches in his diary. They enter the remains and arrive at a forest on the other side, but they are suddenly ambushed by the unknown dragons they saw earlier and realize they came to Vanaheim to prey on the sick dragons. When they repel the attack, they spot what appears to be a human settlement at a distance. Tuffnut is almost giving up hope that Chicken is alive but when Stormfly manages to catch up to Chicken's scent, they discover that Chicken has been intentionally covering up her tracks. Tuffnut tries to approach her, but she steps back near the cliff edge and seemingly falls to her death. However, what Tuffnut finds is that his chicken has mated with a rooster, and has already bared several offspring. Tuffnut refuses to accept her second family, but eventually submits when a lone chick catches him at awe. Meanwhile Hiccup, Dagur, and Fishlegs approach the homestead, confirming that it's made by Oswald after learning that the materials of the house are made from a shipwrecked Berserker ship. Dagur suddenly has an emotional breakdown, preventing him from facing his father but Hiccup eventually gets him to open the door. Unfortunately they find Oswald's body instead. They take his body and bury him just outside his house, Dagur mourns him but is being overwhelmed with guilt and regret for not having him found sooner. Fishlegs suddenly calls to them from inside the house, where he explains to them, based on the writings from the walls, that Oswald lived the rest of his life protecting the ill dragons of Vanaheim from the plaguing dragon hunters, who he has named Grim Gnashers. Dagur gets reassured with pride, learning that his father was a hero. Shortly after, Toothless discovers a crate containing two letters; one each for Dagur and Heather. At dawn, Dagur opens his letter, learning that Oswald expected that he would never see his children again, but reassures Dagur that he also expected him and Heather to lead their people peacefully as blood-born Berserkers, as he awaits a peaceful death in Vanaheim, his final resting place. Moved by his final words, Dagur decides to take out the Grim Gnashers hunting an ill Gronckle, to honor his father. Dagur goes for the lead Grim Gnasher, but the huge flock regroups and protects him. The Sentinels arrive to the scene, and thanks to the Riders, are able to drive away the entire flock. Sensing an opening to leave, Hiccup decides that they leave with Dagur taking one last glance at his father's resting place. The Sentinels however block their path, but to their surprise, the Sentinels bow in gratitude, permitting them to leave. Fishlegs is overjoyed with the vast amount of collected records made by Oswald, including hundreds of fruit recipes. Hiccup lets Dagur know that he can return to Vanaheim with Heather and show her where their father has rested since they have gained the Sentinels' respect. Fishlegs finds a shocking note and shows it to Hiccup containing the sketch of dragon eye lens. Meanwhile, Heather is seen conversing with Johann while her dragon eye lens is attached to her belt. Johann shares Heather knowledge about her father, Oswald, where an unknown man he met from the Northern Markets has claimed that he has seen Oswald still alive. Trivia *Oswald the Agreeable is seen for the first time, though it's only in an illusion and only the back of him is seen. *In his letter, Oswald revealed that Heather was still living with them on Berserker Island when he first disappeared and remembered her as much older than a toddler. This is a direct contradiction with Heather's tragic backstory as told earlier in the seasons. *Oswald also referred to Heather by the name her adoptive parents supposedly gave her of course her name Heather could have been her birth name. *A running gag in this episode is Snotlout serving as a narrator of Tuffnut's search for chicken, and that he is essentially breaking the fourth wall. *Snotlout apeared in this episode withhout Hookfang. Cast Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *David Faustino as Dagur the Deranged *Mae Whitman as Heather *Michael Goldstrom as Johann Dragon Characters *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Barf and Belch *Windshear *Sleuther Dragons *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Razorwhip *Triple Stryke *Night Terror *Sentinel *Grim Gnasher *Bewilderbeast (skeleton) *Red Death (mentioned) Locations *Dragon's Edge **Hiccup's Hut **Dragon's Edge Stables **Tuffnut and Ruffnut's Hut *Vanaheim Animal Characters *Chicken *Chicken's Mate *Chicklet References Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge